


See You Stripped Down to the BONE

by Lost_in_the_Grave



Category: Underfell fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bath smut, Bathtime with skeletons, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, F/M, Love/Hate Relationship, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is kidnapped, Sexual Tension, Smut chapters coming soon, enslavement, offensive language, offensive words, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_the_Grave/pseuds/Lost_in_the_Grave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Story takes place in the Underfell universe.</i><br/><br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Summary:<br/>It was all for a stupid dare at school. </p><p>Little did you know your curiosity would resort to your freedom being stripped away and your existence reduced to a mere house servant to the two evilest skeleton monsters in the underground. Papyrus and Sans.</p><p>However, everything is not as it seems. Its only behind closed doors you get to know another side to Papyrus. You realize that his evil ways just might be a facade. Its even possible that he cares for you.</p><p>Still, you can't afford anything stopping you from escaping this hellhole you fell into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> READ NOTE FIRST PLEASE.  
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> Okay...this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic ever, I never tried cause I know my writing is not the greatest , and I make stupid mistakes. I decided to try it out anyway. ^^; 
> 
> There's probably tons of mistakes, bad narrating and bad grammar all over the place. If anyone out there is willing to help me fix it or give me pointers and anything else helpful it would be much appreciated. I am open to ideas and I'd like to get better at this if I can.
> 
> In return I can draw/illustrate a few pictures of anything you want.(Will try my best.) I might not be able to write, but my drawing skills are pretty good.  
> Here's two samples:  
> http://i138.photobucket.com/albums/q244/Hakutheiceman/Chibis/Sans_zpsuttqvc0r.png  
> http://i138.photobucket.com/albums/q244/Hakutheiceman/Chibis/Jon_talbain_RE01_zps4vrdterd.png
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mount Ebott was a place surrounded by legends, stories and mystery. Such stories and ideas that it was a place that people go to die, and their ghost dwell there now. Some say the giant hole in the center was portal to hell and you would be dragged into hell if you stared into it. You were skeptical about all that…or at least tried to be. 

What you knew that _was_ true about it is, it was really a place gated with bars and off-limits to the public. All for prevention, several children over generations had gone missing up there.

All those red flags wouldn’t stop you from going there, from breaking through the bars of the gates that surrounded the place. It didn’t stop you climbing up there at night in the dark with only a flashlight all for a little dare you made with your friends at school. Doing it at night was part of the dare, and you would get extra if you did it at night, 500 dollars and a game console over 400 dollars. All you had to do was go up there and look down a stupid hole. 

Why not, you didn’t believe in ghost or hell did you? And if little kids could get up there, how hard could it be for you? The dare had easy grab written all over it… or so you thought. 

Too bad, once you made it up there you didn’t expect your flashlight to go out as you approached, attempting to stare down the gaping hole only to end up over stepping it and falling straight down into darkness…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were freezing your ass off in a blizzard, shivering while the bitter-cold wind bit at your face as you walked mindlessly into a forest trying to find any kind of shelter before you bleed to death from the giant gash your shoulder. 

“Crazy-ass bitch!” you cursed as you held your hand over the wound while recollecting thoughts on your attacker. She seemed nice at first, before she pulled out a dagger on you for refusing to stay with her. This freak clothed as a goat.

You started to speculate if the children that went missing met that fate, killed by some deranged furry dressed in a goat costume. You escaped with your life. Sadly, your luck hadn’t gotten any better. This forest was endless; walking on, farther and farther, only to be met with more forest. 

You collapsed on your knees. The continual cold and the loss of blood made you feel numb and drowsy. You pulled your feet to your chest. You were going to mentally break down. 

"Well (Y/n), you're a real idiot. You did it all, now you're in the middle of nowhere and going to both bleed and freeze to death." You started to regret now, regretting ever having jerks for friends, regretting all the effort and the extent of time wasted for nothing. It pissed you off. 

“FUCK THIS, FUCK EVERYTHING!”

Now the outbursts of tears while you sat there like a lump in self-pity.

“Don’t! Not this shit!” You bit your bottom lip, trying to fight the tears.

Suddenly something caught the side of your eye. You turned your head to get a better look, and what you saw made your blood run cold. 

A shadowy silhouette was peering out of the trees; its red eye glowed menacingly as it stared back at you. The shadow began to approach slowly. 

Your face went pale. You scurried to your feet and started backing away a few steps. 

“W-What do you want?” You demanded while trying your best not to sound horrified.

The shadow’s red eye flickered. In a flash the shadow went from a few feet to mere inches in front of you. You shrieked, as you scuttled away. That was more than enough of a signal to bail out of there. 

You had no clue how that thing snuck up on you so fast, and you weren’t going to stick around to see what else was going to happen. The pain didn’t matter, nor did the cold; you only felt your heart beat, thumping like crazy as you ran through the woods like a mad man. 

There was a bridge up ahead. You were going to have to slow down to cross it or risk falling off. 

Looking behind you, you saw nothing but woods. You turned to look in front of you, nobody there either.

You slowed down a little but didn’t stop. Figure out this shit later; just get the fuck out of here NOW, your mind screamed. 

You only took two steps on the bridge, before you felt an arm on your shoulder. Your whole body stiffened, hair on your neck stood on end.

“human… don’t you know how to greet a new pal? ”It spoke in a dark male tone.

You felt the hand retreating from your shoulder. You turned around facing the shadow. 

“put’er there...” It said, gradually offering you its hand. 

What now…? You can’t trust it, whatever this thing was. The shadowy outline of its hand resembled skeletal thin tree branches than anything human. 

Without thinking, you reached out a quivering hand to reciprocate the gesture. 

What are you doing?! Your mind screamed in retaliation. You stopped your pursuit, paralyzed with fear as you stood there. 

Confused, the shadow crooked its head to the side in response. 

**It’s a trick. You gotta move NOW!**

Unnoticing the shadow’s hand began to reach out to meet yours. 

Move…

Move…

**MOVE...**

The sudden contact of finger tips meeting yours snapped you back to reality. Smacking the hand away, you turned on your heel to pursue your escape over the bridge. 

The bridge shook as you ran across. You nearly made it fully across when you tripped on the last plank. You gasped. A hand than yanked you forward, preventing you from falling. You looked up. There stood the shadow; a large pointy tooth _cheshire cat_ grin was engraved on its face now. Your eyes widened at the sight.

It chuckled. “heh, you sure are a rude little bitch, ain't cha? ya just gotta go and ruin a monsters fun.”

With a snap of its fingers, the shadow was dissolved to reveal a skeleton wearing a black jacket, black pants and a red T-shirt. Your eyes remained glued to the skeleton that now stood in front of you. Thousands of questions, including every curse word you knew off the bat must have cycled through your brain at least twice, yet all you did was stand there like a brainless statue unable to comprehend what just happened. 

“just a little trick i thought i’d use to build up some suspense, before i gotcha good.” The skeleton stated gruffly as it ripped away a miniature whoopee cushion it had taped to its hand, discarding it to the snow.

A ticked off expression was now imprinted on the skeleton’s face as it eyed you from top to bottom for a few moments. Than...that devious _cheshire cat_ grin returned and the skeleton's red eye flared in amusement. 

"well... _tibia_ totally honest, there's always _other_ ways I can have some fun with you.

That last remark broke you from your state of mind. The skeleton reached out to grab at you, but was only able get a grip on your shirt as you began to dash off again, tearing it off at the shoulder were the wound was.

Relief filled your mind as you got away from the skeleton.

"oh...I don't think so sweetums." The skeleton growled out as it throw up its hand.

A sharp blow struck across your head knocking you off your feet. Your vision blurred out right before your head hit the snow.


	2. Its all real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **As I warned, the rating would change as we start to move into more...erotic territory.**  
>  \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> CHAPTER RE-EDITED 
> 
> Lots of writing mistakes. Sorry. :(
> 
> Sans is dirty as hell in this chapter. (He gets a _boner_.) ⊙△⊙;
> 
> I tried to make it a little funny but I've failed. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Well, if they ask you might as well give them what they want, or at least try your best to.** ^^;
> 
> I'm really surprised by all the positive feedback I got from you guys. I didn't expect that, but I'm very grateful and I thank you. Thank you so much. (◕o◕) 
> 
> I tried,but I struggled with this chapter. I'll also be honest this chapter sucks and gets boring. (Its kinda just here to move it along to better parts.) 
> 
> Chapter 3 will hopefully be better and will FINALLY get Papyrus in the scene. And eventually some sexy bath time with him. ❤ヽ(-`ω´- ) (I know. I'm a horrible shameful creature. ⊙ω⊙;)

All bodily senses began returning as you sluggishly slipped back into consciousness. You felt solid ground below you, instead of the freezing snow. The harsh winds that once filled your ears had ceased, in its place, total silence…until…it was broken…

“wakey, wakey, sweetums.” A voice purred into your ear… _his_ voice.

Slowly, you opened your eyes; the blow to the head had reduced your vision to a collation of blurry shapes and swirls. You blinked a few times as your eyes readjusted and became clear again.

It took you a moment to realize were you where, but the horrid sight of the skeleton that now crouched over you sure helped to quickly jog your memory.

You were laid out across the floor of a dilapidated little shed; hands held together by shackles. There was a black dogcoller with spikes buckled around your neck; you could probably guess who put it there.

The legs of the skeleton lingered above you, displayed on each side of your waist, slightly touching you. By that angle, you got a good look at his c--

“…OH, SHIT!!!” You shrieked out as you hastily crawled out from under him. A smug little smile spread a crossed his face.

                                                                                                                         *Sans POV*  
That was priceless. I snickered, seeing the human’s reaction to the _bulge_ in my pants.

I watched as she attempted to escape again, now only able to crawl backwards on her legs.

It reminded me of a little crab you’d see at the beach, scurrying across the sand, it was cute actually.

I followed after her, humming a little tune to myself as I walked on. What’s the rush? The fun was just beginning. And oh, what fun this was all going to be. I chuckled at the thought.

Soon after, she hit the back wall of the shed.

_End of the line sweetheart._

*Your POV*

You felt solid wall behind you, nowhere left to run.

The skeleton had already closed in on you; he knelt down, meeting eye-level with you. Your face contorted as you got whiff of his awful smell. He reeked of ash and mustard and something else you couldn’t put your finger on, but what you could tell from the smell, it must have been something that expired month’s ago.

You kept yourself shoved up against the wall, it was your only defense as his face leaned in closer and closer to yours invading what little distance you had left.

 **You can’t let this happen.** Your mind scattered to think of something, anything to prevent his dark pursuits on you.

Then it hit you.

“W-Wait,” You chirped. “I got money! It’s in my wallet, left pocket. It’s not much, but it’s yours if you want it. “

The skeleton crooked his head, confused at first than, amused as his notorious cheshire cat grin stretched across his face.

He shrugged. “nah, i’m good sweets. i’m more than happy to _bone_ with you, no charge.”He stated darkly, giving a wink at you.  
“besides, human money ain’t good to anyone down here.” He concluded.

You stared back at him in disgust, and if it wasn’t for the restraints you would of had a palm covering your face in utter embarrassment.

Unbelievable, he thinks I’m trying to pay him for sex! You shook off the gross thought.

“although…”, he stated, “i am a little curious...” His hand reaches into your left pocket to retrieve your wallet, flipping it open to read the name printed on the ID card.

(Y/f/n) (m/n) (l/n) he reads to himself, than browses through some of the little pouches for any other info. After finding nothing else and out of boredom, he tossed the wallet across the shed, seeing no other use for it. He soon glances back at you.

Your brain hastens to formulate another strategy in distracting the skeleton.

“Look…uh…Skeleton creeper guy, can’t you see that I’m hurt BAD. Look, see the blood.” You lifted your shoulder, trying to show the wound.

“it’s sans by the way, sans the skeleton. He corrected than shrugged again “so what if you’re a little bloody, don’t worry, _nothing gets under my skin._ ” He bushed you off again.

You roll your eyes at hearing the pun and began again. “Okay Sans, I—“

Before you could finish, sans roughly pins his body against you, making it impossible to escape. You gasp out in discomfort.

“stop beating around the _bone_ sweets, it’s time we start getting _better acquainted_.”He growls, growing impatient now. You feel his hands grab hold of your waist as you panic and begin to squirm.

“No! No please don’t! Just let me go, I won’t tell anyone about you, I don’t even know what you really look like under that _getup_. You pleaded.

Sans suddenly burst out laughing with a few tears streaming down his cheeks as he wiped them away.

“that’s hilarious; you think this is a costume?" He asked.

"Uh...isn't it?" you replied.

He pulled away for a moment to pull his jacket sleeve down, revealing his ulna and radius bones. He even flexed them as if they were something appealing to the eye.

Animatronics maybe? That was the best your thoughts could rationalize.

“…not convinced?,” His eyes flared red as he summoned his magic. “ well…how about this….” A red ecto tongue creeps out from behind his teeth. Now horrified, you shove yourself back up against the wall as he descends on, you jerk your head to the side, not wanting to see what happens, but that only left you wide open to him.

You feel his tongue slid across your skin, soon he begins licking than nipping hungrily at the juncture between your neck and shoulder. Your eyes remain shut tight as he purrs into your ear.

“how about now sweets?”

You didn’t respond. Your just kept your eyes clenched shut.

“here’s a bonus,” he said with a snap of his fingers.

You felt your arms jolt up above you. Your eyes shot open now seeing your wrist glowing red and levitating, held up by what you were now convinced was magic.  
His tongue sliding up your cheek drew your attention back to him. Immense fear now struck you. Your eyes decreased to almost the size of specks. You began to frantically shack your head in disbelief, not wanting contemplate what was happening, or just what was going to happen.

“FUCK! NO! THIS ISN’T HAPPENING! IT’S NOT! IT’S NOT!” You said now struggling, kicking your legs out, only to be stopped with magic now curled around your legs holding them down.

Sans lifted your chin, “oh yes, this _is_ happening,” He assured in a dark tone.

He leaned in, his tongue lapping at your lips wanting inside. Like hell would you ever give him that satisfaction. You curled your lips and clamped your mouth shut.

“so, is that how ya gonna play it?” He pinched your nose, cutting off your air and painfully digging his bone finger tips into your skin to make it even more unbearable.  
You let out a yelp, and in a second, he crammed his tongue inside, rolling it around every nook and cranny.

That was enough! You snapped your head away from him and finally found your voice and screamed out bloody murdered while banging your head against the shed wall hysterically, not caring about the pain, you had to get someone, anyone to hear your cries for help.

Something than violently slap you across the face, blocking out your cries. It was like red slim, but it acted like a suction cup now stuck to your mouth.

You could see Sans, his eye sockets where narrowed, he had only one eye and it was flaming with irritation. He was now sneering, looking ready to beat the shit out of you. He regained his composure a moment later, reverting back to smiling again. He wiggles his indexed finger back and front, like sculling a child.

“now, sweets. I know you’re anxious to _rattle_ my bone, but we can’t have every monster in town in on our _fun_ now can we? He teased. He then notice some sweat run down your brow.

“Aww sweets, are you heating up?” Here, let me help.” He griped your shirt, ripping it off easily at the part where it was already torn, reducing it to shreds leaving you with just your bra. You screamed out, but to no avail, you were muffled thanks to the crap around your jaw, still, you wouldn’t give up, you kept trying while you struggled.

“bout time we start gettin to the good part.”He said with a grinned and began lifting up your bra.

An abrupt BANG of the shed door being slammed open drew Sans to a startled halt.

The voice, who’s ever voice it was shook you, worse than anything that has happen to you before now.

Sans eyes bulged. He knew actually who it was.

“o-oh, h-hey boss.” He said with fear in his tone.

You could hear the footsteps of someone stomping forward; looking over the side of Sans head you got view of the person in front…though, to your disappointment, it wasn’t a person.

It was another skeleton, this one taller in appearance. His clothes similar in color to Sans, but completely different in wardrobe. He wore armor and a scarf that also gave off the look of a cape around his neck. He had long-gated gloves that made his fingers resemble claws. A skull-head belt with pants and boots, but the most noticeable feature was the massive scar over his left eye. His eyes were the worst part of him. They were like glowing pits of fire, burning you on the inside.

When you stared into them…

…you saw hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! You made it all the way down here! 
> 
> Okay here's two more questions for all you lovely readers. ＞∀＜ This time its creature related. (Animals,sealife, insects, etc. Since I love many of them.)  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> ► What is your dream pet or a pet you wish you could have, but its illegal?  
> ► What is one animal/etc you find adorable, but others seem to find ugly or uncute? (Your more than welcome to leave a link to a picture of it in the comments.)
> 
> Here's mine if your interested: https://bigkball.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/8-02-13_junebug_50100_144_1350w.jpg  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> BONUS: (Sorry, this is just sharing my stupid fan girlyness for skeleton characters with any other skeleton loving fans out there. ^^;)  
> I've randomly found another skeleton and I plan to draw him soon! It's Prince Topaz from Princess of Gemworld.
> 
> He's adorable when he's a skeleton. ✪ω✪  
> [](http://s138.photobucket.com/user/Hakutheiceman/media/pics/cuteskeleton_zpsug5bkmdp.png.html)
> 
> Than he turns into blonde gaston. ＞△＜  
> http://i138.photobucket.com/albums/q244/Hakutheiceman/pics/ohnose_zpsezwnt3o4.jpg
> 
> Okay, that's enough of that. ^^;  
> As always thank you for reading. (∩_∩)  
>  **Ignore the extra notes below, I don't know how to get rid of them.**


	3. Servitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had another struggle with this chapter too.
> 
> So many draw backs on Papyrus dialog, i just couldn't write him properly. -.-;
> 
>  
> 
> _Always making mistakes in my writing of course._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: **WAZZUP WAZZUP WAAAZZZUUUUP?!**
> 
> Reader: (¬_¬); 
> 
> Me: ...sorry. ^^;
> 
> Hello, hello again _wonderfell_ people! I hope you've all been well. I finally bring you chapter 3 of this fic and I do apologize for the long wait. 
> 
> I do have some good news though, I finally got a smut chapter written, but its for 3 to 4 chapters later. (I went ahead of myself to patience smut writing.) :/

*Papyrus POV*

Papyrus was in a rotten mood when he finally made it to the front door of this home. He began digging through his pockets for the keys when a mind-shattering scream rang through his skull startling him. Then he heard loud bangs that drew his attention to the shed beside the house. He stared with a blank expression. He marched over to the shed. He could hear the murmur of a voice. He put his skull up against the door as if he had ears, trying to make out what exactly was going on.

 “bout time we start gettin’ to the good part.”

Papyrus grew annoyed at hearing Sans voice. Sans was suppose to be on guard for humans outside the town.  He turned the knob, it was locked. He then fetched the key from his pocket, clicking it open and slowly opening the door, only enough to peek an eye in.

Sans was at the far end of the shed, he could see a figure shaking and whimpering behind him, only seeing its arms and legs bound.

Anger flashed across Papyrus’s face, he jammed his elbow into the door with such force it smashed a hole in the wall behind it.

 **“** **WHAT  IN  HELL'S  NAME  IS  GOING ON  HERE** **?!!!”** He roared with his eyes blazing.  He caught Sans in his act of sadistic rape and murder and he wasn’t getting away with it this time.

Sans turned to face him. “o-oh, h-hey boss.”

Papyrus rushed in, stomping his way over. He saw the figure peeked out from behind Sans, he froze.

He was staring at a human, a human girl.  He seen a few illustrations of humans in a book to get the basics, but they weren’t accurate enough to the real thing.  He was always told to be on his guard of humans, but he never expected to ever see one. They were branded as sole enemy, he knew that, but that didn’t stop his interests with them. They were creatures completely opposite to monsters making them all the more fascinating to him. He knew a little about them already, but he wanted to know more. It was weakness he’d be ridiculed by others if ever found out. Even so, that wasn’t going to stop him, he wanted her.

*Your POV*

The tall skeleton stepped forward, but stopped when he caught sight of you. He seemed lost, staring blankly at you for a few moments.

The tall skeleton drew his attention to Sans as he grab him and held him up by the neck of the T-shirt he wore.

 **“WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE YOUR POST** **!!!”**

“b-b-but…boss look,” He pointed to you. “i gotta human, for ya.  i just keeping it here for ya till you got--

Sans was suddenly thrown into to the side of wall, cashing into it, than falling head first to the floor. He lied there, motionless. Strange enough, your restraints suddenly disappeared as well. Papyrus made his way over to Sans and growled. 

 **“I AM THE ONLY ONE TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN, UNDERSTAND** **!!!!”** The tall skeleton proclaimed as he summoned a glowing bone and started hitting him. You couldn’t move you, you just watched the horrific scene as the skeleton repeatedly hit Sans, causing chips of bone to fly as he broke his skull, he even bled which you weren’t sure how, due to the fact that he was just bones.

After the Taller Skeleton had his fill, he turned to you.

 _Oh shit! Were you next?!_   Your eyes shot to the open door. You got to your feet, but the Skeleton already anticipated your actions. You looked up to see orange glowing bones shoot from the floor, blocking the exit.

“HUMAN, COME HERE.” He demanded coldly.

 _Hell no!_   You shook your head no in protest. He narrowed his eye sockets at this.

“HUMAN. EITHER YOU COME HERE, _OR_ I MAKE YOU COME! **”** The Skeleton now barked.

There was no way out of it. You tried to relax, taking in some breaths of air, before taking slow foot-steps toward the Skeleton.  

He grabs the shackles that remained clamped over your wrist and pulled you forward.

He waved his hand and the bones descended into the floor. He poked his head outside, searching to his left and right. Looking around for something you weren’t sure of.

“THIS WAY.” He said, quickly pulling you along behind him as you both made your way outside and over to the house across the way.  He unlocked the door and stormed you in and up the stairs, almost dragging you up.

He opened the door at the top and tossed you to the floor inside the room, than locked it behind him.  Now paranoid, you huddled up into a ball on your knees and covered your head as you trembled. It was out of the firing pan and into the fucking fire. You were almost raped by one skeleton already, now here you were, taken away by another one.

The touch of his hand on your wounded shoulder made you shriek, than felt it quickly snap away from you.

“STAND HUMAN.”

You gave no response. It didn’t take long for him to grow impatient.

“I SAID STAND!”  He pulled you to your feet by force. You did the best you could to cover over your chest and kept your head low; you didn’t want to look at him.

He placed his index finger beneath your chin, tilting your view to look at him. He searched your eyes for a moment before taking notice of the dog collar and snarled, unbuckling it and ripping it off roughly to than dispose of it in a nearby trash can.

He loomed over you, than paced around, like a beast circling around its prey before going in for the kill.

“DO YOU FEAR ME, HUMAN?” 

You remained quiet, biting your lip and trying to focus on the floor instead of those hellish eyes.

 “GOOD. I BELIEVE YOU SHOULD, AFTER ALL, I AM A GREAT AND RUTHLESS BEING THAT’S KILLED THOUSANDS BY MY OWN HANDS.”  He said darkly, even though he was lying, but it didn’t matter, there was no way of you knowing that.

“I COULD EASILY DO THE SAME TO YOU. A SIMPLE LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN, YOU’RE WORTH MORE DEAD THAN LIVING.”

His mass covering you in shadow as he talked over you. You now had your eyes closed and waited. If he was going to kill you, then you weren’t going to watch him do it. You heard his voice at your ear.

“HOWEVER…I PREFUR MY VICTUMS HEALTHLY BEFORE ENDING THEM.”

The sound of a door opening and closing came to your attention as you looked up. He was gone.

Your eyes scanned the room and wonder what was with these skeletons obsession with red and black, cause that was all over the furniture in here. Your eyes lit up. There was a window behind the computer monitor.

“DON’T YOU DARE HUMAN!”

The skeleton was back and holding a covered dish in one of his hands.

“YOU’VE NO NEED OF THOSE ANY MORE,” he pointed to you, and with that, the shackles glowed and broke to scraps of mental.  He handed the plate over to you and removed the dish cover.

“EAT.”

In your hands was a fork and a plate filled with spaghetti. You confusedly stared at him, while he in return crossed his arms and stomped a foot. You decided to just eat, instead of getting a mouthful from _Mr. Pissy-bones._   After finishing, you felt a burning sensation at your shoulder, you look to wound.  Like time reversing its self, the wound closed up and vanished, without even leaving a scar.

Before you could even think, something violently pulled you by the hair of your head. You were dragged by the skeleton to the closet and shoved in.

“I SHALL KILL YOU IN THE MORNING,” Slamming the door shut and leaving you in total darkness. You felt the door knob and started yanking to get it open, there was no lock on it. Something was holding it closed.

 

*Papyrus POV*

Papyrus returned to the shed to retrieve his now bashed up brother. He kneeled and placed his hands over his skull, healing him with his magic, forming new bone over the cracks. Not fully healing him, but enough for him to regain himself to do the rest of the healing himself.

He carried him over his shoulder. He stumbled, almost tripping over something beneath him. It was an open wallet and a few coins scattered out across the floor. He scooped it up after seeing your picture in it then placed it in his pocket.

Now inside, he put Sans to bed and returned to his own room to retire as well. He could hear you crying behind the door, he ignored your pathetic sobs, setting his attention to working out a plan.

He was originally supposed to kill you and bring your soul to King Asgore, but he wasn’t going to do that just yet. He needed an excuse to keep you around. After a half-hour of contemplating, he had something in mind. He finally turned the lights off and settled in bed for the night, leaving you in the closet.  

*Your POV*

You eventually fell asleep after the long session of crying your eyes out subsided. A few hours later, a loud ringing of an alarm went off and the closet door opened a few moments after.

“GET UP.”

You opened your eyes to see the tall skeleton, looking diabolical as ever. You crawled out and on to your feet. You felt something shoved up against your chest by the skeleton.

“PUT THESE ON.”  He ordered than turned around. Giving you space. He gave you close, a shirt and pants just as black as his own.  

 _Were these supposed to be your burial close?_ That was the best idea you could think up as a reason for giving you these.  You slid the shirt on and then the pants. You glanced over to the window, it was now boarded-up by wood and nails.

“ARE YOU DONE YET?”  He asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

“I guess so…” You murmured.

He approached you, pulling something red from his pocket and held in both hands, it was cloth. You stepped back, but he yanked you towards him.

“DON’T MOVE!”

**This was it. He was going strangle you to death!**

“NO!” You screamed and pushed him away which only pissed him off more.

"DAMMIT HUMAN, YOU TEST MY PATIENCE!"

He raised his hand, his magic enclosing around your form, stopping you from moving.

His arms moved behind your neck, you felt the cloth gently being tied around your neck. He soon withdrew, crossing his arms again as he eyed you over. You ran your fingers along the cloth, finally realizing that it was a bandana.

“HUMAN.”

You looked to The skeleton, now holding an apron, one of those old fashion frilly looking ones. You stared, you were now lost.

“YOU MUST BE AWARE OF THE SITUATION HUMAN, THAT IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED DOWN HERE IN THE UNDERGROUND.”

“SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST, THERE’S NO ROOM FOR TIMID LITTLE CREATURES LIKE YOU. “

“BUT…I WILL MAKE THIS ONE EXCEPTION WITH YOU.”  He said as he placed his right hand over your shoulder gripping it firmly, making sure he had your undivided attention.

“AS LONG AS YOU SERVE ME AND DO AS YOU’RE TOLD I’LL LET YOU LIVE…FOR NOW."

“YOUR VERY EXISTENCE IS IN MY HANDS HUMAN. YOU BELONG TO ME NOW, UNDERSTAND?"

You hung your head in defeat, lost of all hope.

“I…understand, sir.”

“MASTER.” He corrected, irritable by the improper entitlement.

“Master...”

You just hoped your head was low enough, so he couldn’t see the tear that rolled down your cheek.


	4. Somewhere to Sleep at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Reader gives the skeletons stupid nicknames._ ^.^;
> 
> The beginning build of a relationship with Papyrus. (Very little, and at the end.)
> 
>   _Always making mistakes in my writing of course. Anyone is more than welcome to help fix mistakes. ^^_

Everything you had was gone now. You did have the close on your back, but anything of real meaning was gone. Your phone, your wallet, even your shoes, taken away by the tall skeleton monster or as you like to call him, _Mr.Pissy-bones_. He did it to prevent you from escaping. It would take more than that though, for now you had to be strong and take the stress and wait for an opportunity.

You spent that morning in the kitchen, cleaning dirty dishes, washing cupboards, wiping the counters and finishing up with sponging down the floor. How you wanted a knife or scissors or maybe a screwdriver to unhinge the front door with, but of course you were denied that luxury. The counter drawers where held closed by magic blobs thanks to _Mr.Pissy-bones._

The smell of smoke was now present. “sup?” Someone said in a cheerful tone.

You glanced behind you. Sans was there, leaning on the doorway with a cigar in hand. He inhaled slowly letting out a puff, the smoke transfigured to a heart-shape and floated your way. You waved it away.  What caught your eye were the several fractures running along his cranium now.  You couldn’t help but stare.

“ah,theses,” he tap the side of his skull. “not very pretty lookin’. i’m just too bone tired to get rid of them now.” He tipped the bud of the cigar, letting the ash flutter to the kitchen floor.

 “You’re not dead?” You asked nervously, keeping your eyes practically nailed to him.  You were still on edge from the last encounter with him.

  “it’s nice  to see ya too.” He replied sarcastically.

“What do you want?” You dragged the bucket that you were cleaning with closer to you, just in case you needed it to reopen his skull.   

He smiled, trying to look friendly. “chill sweets, just wanted to chat a bit before i go out,” He said as he wave his hand up and down in a reinsuring manner. “and don’t worry, I’m just allowed to look, not touch. bosses orders.” He winked.

Anger started to swell within you. How was he so smug, after all that happened? After all he did?! “I’m not talking to _YOU!_ ”  You returned to your work on scrubbing down the floor, reverting your eyes to him a few times, just in case he attempted something.

He shrugged. “yeah… guess i can’t blame ya…”

“about that… I won’t tell ya a _fibula_ , we kinda started on a bad note, but i was hopin’ we could start over.”

You paid him no mind, as you continued scrubbing faster, trying to drown him out with the scratching noise the sponge made on the tile.

“its not like ya got anyone else to talk to.” You didn’t answer.

“no cigar, aye?” He chuckled and rolled his cigar from side to side between his boney thumb and index finger.

“what if i—“ A loud “AH-HEM” broke the one-sided conversation.

Both You and Sans looked up to see Papyrus standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms on his waist, shooting you both with an annoyed expression.

“whoops, looks like I’m out of time sweets.” Sans said and flicked his cigar into the bucket of water at your side. He put his hands in his pocket and made his way over to the front door, opening it than waving you good-bye. “be seein’ ya.” He said before closing the door behind him. You felt relief to finally have him gone.

“GET BACK TO WORK!” Papyrus snapped at you.

You didn’t have to be told twice, and continued your work on cleaning the tile.

 “WHILE YOU’RE AT IT, ABANDON ALL HOPES OF ESCAPE, HUMAN. ONLY DEATH AWAITS YOU OUT THERE. ” He had your attention now.  “YOU’RE IN A TOWN OF MONSTERS THAT WOULD ENJOY SLAUGHTERING YOU AND TAKING YOUR SOUL THE MOMENT THEY CAUGHT SIGHT OF YOU.” He proclaimed than ascended the stairs.  

 “YOUR ONLY SAFE HAVEN IS HERE, CONSIDERED IT THE EYE OF THE STORM, AND IT WOULD BE HIGHLY _UNWISE_ OF YOU TO LEAVE IT.”  He concluded, shutting his bedroom door behind him.  

His last comment fueled you with rage, you knew he was testing you, saying that shit to scare you out of trying to escape, the fucking bastard. This was no haven, this was hell, and you were going to get out of here. You had to.  

You finished the kitchen and moved on to the front room where you were greeted with more magic blobs on the TV and couch, once done there you move on to the bathroom than to whatever else.

It was around 6 o’clock that Papyrus came out to collect you.

“GET UP HERE.” He said while pointing to a spot in front of the bedroom door. You climbed stairs. Once at the top, he opened the door and ordered you in.  “SIT.” He said, like you were some pet now. You merely did what you were told and sat in the middle of the room. He exited, soon reappearing with another plate of spaghetti for you to eat. You hesitated. You kinda didn’t want to eat it. You thought of the idea of starvation as an outcome, even though that was an agonizingly slow process. It wasn’t what you wanted, but it was always an option. 

You decided to refuse this time and shook your head at him, avoiding eye contact. You hated looking at him, he just looked pissed off every time you looked at him anyway. That’s why the name ‘ _Mr.Pissy-bones’_ suited him.

“YOU WILL NOT STARVE HUMAN. I WILL FORCE FEED YOU IF I HAVE TOO, AND I GUARANTEE YOU, IT’S NOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO EXPERIENCE. IF YOU’RE LUCKY, I WILL _ONLY_ BREAK YOUR JAW OPEN IN THE PROCESS.”

Well…guess that was end of that idea. You held out a hand to accept the plate of spaghetti. You felt like a goldfish in a bowl as he stood there observing you eating.

Once you were finished he walked over to the closet and held the door open.

“IN.”

It all soon became a routine, for two days you cleaned the skeletons’ house, while Sans continuously told you skeleton puns, knock-knock jokes and had one-side conversations with you, trying anything to get a reaction out of you, before he was shooed away by Papyrus.  Hours later you got a meal, only to be loomed over by _Pissy-bones_ while you eat it.

You didn’t sleep well at night, due to the fact that you had to sleep in an enclosed little closet.

On the third day, Papyrus left the house, right before mentioning the idea of a death-wish. He said if you were feeling suicidal than escape, the monsters outside would take care of you for him. You shoved it away to the back of your mind and enjoyed the peace and quiet without those two boney bastards around.

He stayed out the whole day, until late evening, when you were finishing up on the bathroom floor. You heard a knocking at the door.

“HUMAN, COME SEE ME, AND DON’T KEEP ME WAITING!” Papyrus shouted behind the door.

You got to your feet and headed over to the door, opening it.  

There stood Sans, blocking the doorway. As usual, he had that toothy _cheshire cat_ grin of his _._

“heya sweets. didja miss me?” He asked.

You rolled your eyes. You tried squeezing yourself between him and the door frame, but he wouldn’t budge. You had no choice but to talk to him now. You inhaled a long breath of air as you tried restraining your frustration as you spoke.

“Could you get out of the way? You heard _your_ boss, didn’t you? I don’t think he’d approve of the hold-up your causing.”  His smile never left him as move to the side, swaying his hands forward for you to go.

“no need to be a bitch about it. ya coulda just said please. ”

You ignored him entirely as you passed by him. You than gasped and jumped. You were just pinched, right on the ass.  You glared daggers back at Sans.

“i know i ain’t suppose to touch, but what boss doesn’t know, won’t hurt'em. and yer no rat, are ya sweets?” He said slyly.

You threw one of the cleaning utensils you had at him, he just snickered.

“better get your pretty little ass up stairs. unless, you need some **_ass-_** sistance?

You marched up the stairs; the sooner you got away from _Shit-grin_ the better.

You turned the knob of the bedroom door and entered slowly. Papyrus was lying out on his bed reading a book, not bothering to look at you.

“CLOSE THE DOOR.” He said, his voice sounded clam, which was unusual. You obliged and shut the door behind you.

“THAT IS YOURS NOW, HUMAN.” Without even lifting his gaze from the book, he pointed to your feet. You looked to where he was pointing. Behind the door, once having a box of bones behind it, now had a tiny mattress on a wooden slat.  Covering it was a blanket and small pillow.

“LOOK UNDER THE PILLOW.”

You did what he said and moved the pillow to the side. There, laid your wallet.

 “I PRESUME THAT PIECE OF TRASH BELONGS TO YOU.”  You were a little taken back by this.  How did he know of this? And why would he even care to give it back to you? Hell, what was with the bed? Didn’t he hate you? It sure sounded like he did most of the time.

“KEEP IT THERE; I DON’T WANT TO SEE IT OUT. IF I DO, YOU WON’T BE SEEING IT EVER AGAIN. UNDERSTAND?” You nodded and place the wallet under the pillow again.

“GOOD, NOW, BED.” His voice may have been clam, but it was also stony and unfeeling of any emotion.

 You pulled back the blanket and laid on the mattress while resting your head on the pillow.  

To hell with it for being small, it was heavenly to have a bed again.

You looked up at the skeleton, watching him read. Soon after, he closed the book and left the bed to return it to its place on the bookshelf.  He then moved to the light switch, but took notice of you constantly staring at him.

“WHAT IS IT?” His voice becoming irritable again.

“Huh? Oh, uh…no, nothing.” You said, quickly turning on your side to face the wall and covered yourself with the blanket.  

The lights went out a moment after. You heard him climb into his bed, than he said something.

“GOOD-NIGHT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd share this pic. I said I was going to draw this guy at the end note of Ch02.  
> [](http://s138.photobucket.com/user/Hakutheiceman/media/Chibis/147245245598991_zpsm2c2g3xc.png.html)
> 
> I'm going to put some illustrations into the upcoming chapters. I've already drawn one.


	5. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry deleted this chapter by accident :/

It was another glorious day of being the maid to monsters. It was laundry day, so you had to retrieve both Papyrus’ and Sans’ laundry baskets that were filled with dirty clothing and take them down to the wash room. Once you were there, you started tossing them into the washer.

*Sans POV*

Sans started getting up earlier every morning to get more time to chat with the human. It left him feeling a little tired at work, but it was all worth it. He lit a cigar and made his way down stairs. He found her in the laundry room folding clothes and placing them into baskets. He smirked and closed the door behind him slowly, making sure not to make any noise.

He just stood there and enjoyed the show, seeing her bend over to get the laundry from the dryer, getting a picture perfect view of your ass.

Damn, how he wanted to be at the end of it, grinding himself into her, hitting her warm and soft insides as she cried out his name.

He fucked up the first time and got caught, but all he had to do is just play his cards right. He’s been with plenty of female bunny monsters, how hard could it be to get you under him? And liking it?

He knew how to sweet talk the shit out of the ladies, just like those fuck-boys in Alphys’s Chinese comic books. What were they called again? ‘ _Shit_ jo’? They were just something he used for tactics to get them into his bed sooner. Where he could do whatever he wanted with them. He might try a little of that shit with you, if needed.

He let lose a wolf whistled at her. She looked at him, but then hung her head and whispered a few curses under her breathe. 

*Your POV*

“mornin’,” Sans said, “how’s boss been treatin’ ya? it’s been what? a week? you’re still in one piece, so I’d say pretty good, huh?”

You took the last sock from the dryer, folded it and placed it into Sans’ basket. You headed over to him and held the basket of clean laundry out to him, reaching your arms as far as they went, not wanting to get any closer than needed. You hoped he’d take it and leave, but of course, that was just wishful thinking.

“aww, ya shouldn’t of.” He grabbed the basket and placed it down beside him. “since your sucha good sport, I’ll show ya something. He inhaled his cigar and blew out a ring , than another one, and then a circle, that floated in the middle. It looked like a bullseye. He spat the last smoke out and it shot through circles, forming into an arrow. 

“this one’s called _The Wheel_.” He puffed out; the smoke turned into a spiral and twirled your direction, circled around you than faded. 

The last one looked pretty creepy looking, you didn’t know exactly what it was, but by the look of it, it was a face with a pointy skull head with horns and a horribly giant grin across its face.

“wanna have a go?” He handed out the cigar.

You raised an eyebrow and crossed your arms. “NO. There’s enough shit in the world that’s going to kill me already.” You said firmly.

“heh, smart girl.” He smiled with his mouth slightly open; letting the smoke he inhaled seep out and form into little hearts. He put the bud out by rubbing it into the wall beside him.

There was a long awkward silence between you two; then the ding noise of the washer went off. You fetch the clothes and placed them into the dryer while keeping an eye on Sans. 

“i gotta new one for ya. knock-knock.”

You glared at him. You were getting sick of him; he’s been pestering you the whole week for attention, like a mosquito that kept coming for your blood. Too bad you couldn’t squish him like one.

"sweets? knock-knock.” He waited a minute for you, but decided to just answer for you. “okay, who’s th-” You cut him off. “Can’t you take a hint and realize I don’t like you, nor do I want to talk to you?!” You said, not angry yet, but getting there.

“funny thing is that your talkin’ to me now.”

“Then go away so I don’t have to.”

“why? your fun.” 

You turned away, watching the clothes roll around in the dryer.

“y’know, keeping yourself bottled up like this isn’t good for ya.”

“what do you care?!”

“what if i toldja i did?” He replied with a bright smile on his face.

“I’d say you’re lying out of your ass.”

Sans just laughed. “where’d all this sass come from? This wasn’t like you a few days ago.”

A loud creek of the door opening was heard over the noise of the dryer.

“uh-oh.” In a flash, Sans was gone, along with the basket beside him. 

Papyrus entered, he looked at you than peered around the room. He must have been checking if Sans was in here, which he was, but who knows where he went now.

“heya boss, how ya doin’?” Sans said kindly, now standing in the front room.

“SHOVE IT!” Papyrus snarled.

“heheh ,loud and clear boss, loud and clear.” Sans replied. Soon after, taking the basket with him up stairs and disappearing into his room.

It was just you and Papyrus now. You looked at the time left on the dryer. “There’s three minutes left,” you told him. He grabbed the basket and placed it on top the dryer.

“GO CLEAN SOMETHING ELSE. I’LL GET THIS MYSELF.” He said without emotion. You nodded and left him, closing the door behind you.

“psst.” Someone whispered, than did so once again. “psst, sweets.” Sans was at the front door, poking his head in. “ya want anything while I’m out? As in food.”

You felt a small amount of enthusiasm at the offer. It would be nice to have something else, besides spaghetti every night. Man, would you love to eat (y/fav/food) again… but you knew better than to trust Sans for anything. It was a nice try for _Shit-grin_ , but you weren’t falling for any chances to be bribed.

You faked a smile. “How bout you shove it?” He crooked his head to the side. “wow…seriously? your gonna pass this up? c’mon, ya like burgers? i can get’cha a burger.”

“The only thing I want is you gone!” You said coldly. Sure, it was mean of you to say, but Sans wasn’t the nicest of people anyway.

He sighed. “have it your way then.”

With that, He shut the door behind him.

_Finally!_ You set your attention back to cleaning again.

“ ** _bee-yatch_** _!”_

You sharply turned around and flipped the bird his direction, but he had already slammed the door shut.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING,HUMAN?!”Papyrus was now standing outside the door of the laundry room, raising an eye socket as he stared at you still flipping the bird.

_Well, this is just perfect!_

“WAS I NOT CLEAR, WHEN I SAID ‘ _GO CLEAN SOMETHING ELSE’_?!” Now narrowing his eye-sockets.

You scurried away to the kitchen and tried your best to look busy. You saw dirty dishes from last night’s dinner on the table. You hurried to scoop them up and put them in the sink and scrubbed them down. You expected Papyrus to come in and give you an ear-full for not doing what you were told the first time and for the middle finger, but he never came.

A few hours later, he took his leave as well, leaving you completely alone, where you could also contemplate escape. You got to know the surroundings of the house quite well. Both Papyrus and Sans bedrooms where always locked when they were gone, but you had access to the kitchen, front room, laundry room, a small closet up stairs and the bathroom. There was a small awning window in the bathroom, but it was boarded-up just like the one in Papyrus’ bedroom. Not to mention there were all those damn magic blobs all over, rendering the place escape-proof and conveniently taken away your access to food from the fridge and anything else of use. 

You swallowed and refocused on the task at hand… that’s all you could do really. It wasn’t any good to think of your family or your pet/pets at home, it would just bring you to tears. 

_Be strong, you’ll see all of them again…just be strong…_

Evening soon rolled around and you were vacuuming the top of the stairs, once finished you put away the vacuum in the closet up stairs. You descended the stairs and almost made it down when you tripped; you got a glimpse of a floating bone that sent you off your feet. You fell into someone’s frame; they enclosed their arms around you and hugged you.

“damn…you really are **_fallin’_ ** for me. huh,sweets?”

It was Sans, looking smug as hell as he had you locked in his embrace. You started to jerk and struggle, trying to escape. He just responded by humming to himself and joyously watching you. You tried pushing at his shoulders, when that did nothing you hit his chest with your fist. It didn’t faze him either. You looked up at him and grab at his face, but quickly pulled away when he tried to bit at your fingers. You were out of ideas and decided to try anything, so you bit at the bones of his neck hoping that would hurt him, but of course, it did nothing.

“whao… _kinky_ ～ _”_ He teased then licked the side of your cheek with that slimy red tongue of his. You pulled away and sneered with disgust.

“ **YOU ASSHOLE!!!** ” He ignored the insult.

“y’know, you’re not gettin’ anywhere, so just stop and chill your ass.”

**“NO!”** You started to struggle again.

Sans just continued humming to himself, he just had to wait until you got tired, and he didn’t have to wait long.

You dropped you’re arms at your waist and turned your head away from him.

“now, I’ll let ya go, but first, ya gotta do something _nice_ for me,” He purred in your ear. “Say _‘hello sans, welcome home. Can you let me go, please?_ ’ And I need ya to be sincere bout it.”

You swallowed your pride and did what he said, it was the only way you were going to get free from him.

“Hello,Sans…welcome home. Let me go, please?” You said, trying to sound convincing as possible.

“Sure, sweets.” He replied happily and let go of you. Once you got some distance from him you glared angrily at him.

“see, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” He reached into his pocket for something.

“I think you deserve this, for being sucha good girl,” He said, pulling whatever he had out from his pocket. “ _bone-appetit.”_

He held his hand out to you. In his hand was a small pastry decorated to look like a bunny.

_“_ I don’t want it!”

“aw c’mon, girls love sweets, and your no exception… _sweets_. Sans snickered.

“Why isn’t your boss home too?” You said, trying to change to a different topic.

“he’s in for a few extra hours of training with the royal guard. so it’s just you and me til tonight.” He shook the pastry his hand in a coaxing manner.”

“What’s the royal guard?”

“heh, nothin’ ya gotta worry your pretty little head about,” He assured then took a step toward you to now be standing right in front of you. “here, have a bite. Or,if ya want, you can have a bite of me again, i think i kinda liked that shit. ”

“Why don’t _you_ just eat it?” You huffed, now becoming annoyed.

“uh no, cause i got it for _YOU_. So, wouldja please be nice and take it already?” He pulled your arm forward, attempting to place the pastry in the palm of your hand. In an instant, you shook out of his grip.

“I said no! Now, if you’d be soon _KIND_ to leave me the hell alone?!”

You turned on your heel to leave and head into the kitchen, but bumped into Sans, standing in front of you again. You walked around him, still he teleported in front of you. You clutched your fist in irritation as you tried passing by again.

Immediately, he yanked you back by your wrist, quickly pulling you up against him and into a kiss. You could feel his tongue and a sweet substance in his mouth as he shoved it into yours.

_Oh god, he was forcing you to eat it…through his mouth._ **_GROSS_** _!_

You moved your arms, but they wouldn’t budge. He had you in his arms again, holding yours down like vise.

He lapped away at your tongue, savoring the sweet taste of both the pastry and you. He soon withdrew, only to shove his hand over your mouth. “finish that.”

You chewed and swallowed the rest of the pastry, letting you go afterwards. 

“see, taste good huh? course, you alone taste sweeter than any cinnamon bunny. He said, huskily, licking at his teeth. You wiped away any reminds of his red saliva from your jaw. 

“ **YOU’RE SICK!”** You roared, slapping him across the face. Only hurting yourself from the impact of hitting hard bone. You cursed in pain as your hand swelled.

Sans threw his head back and bust out in hysterical fits of laughter. “did you forget something sweets?” He tapped at the side of his cheek bone as his laughing slowly subsided.

“c’mere you.” He grabbed your swollen hand. It glowed abruptly, taking the pain away. You quickly shot away from him, not wanting any more contact with him.

“Alright, you got what you wanted, now go!”

“but we ain’t done yet.”

“Oh, **I** am most certainly done with **YOU**! **”** You grabbed the broom from the cupboard and started to sweep, even though the floor was already clean.

Sans pulled out a chair and sat at the table, reclining his feet on top of it as he munched down the rest of the cinnamon bunny with a smug grin stretching across his face.

“you liked it.” He said as he finished the pastry.

“You wish!”You growled in protest.

“heh, don’t try to deny it.”

“Blah, blah, blah! Are you ever going to shut up?

“are you ever going to be nice to me?”

“What do you think?” You said while shooting him with an ugly glare.

“can’t you at least try? I’m the only monster willing to be friends with you.”

“I don’t need friends! There the reason why I’m in this shit hole! Then again, it’s my own damn fault for listening to them.”

He raised an eye socket with interest. “hmm…how bout ya throw me a bone and tell me more?”

“No, because we’re not friends!”

“so no friends, huh? well, if it was me, i’d get pretty _bonely_ after a while. how bout you?”He asked.

He waited, but didn’t get a response from you. He stretched and lean back into the chair, placing his arms behind his head.

“welp, you got plenty of time to reconsider. cause you’re gonna be here for a while. “

“Not if I get myself out!” You hissed.

Sans grin amusingly. “heh _, riiight._ but go ahead and _humor_ me for a bit. just _w_ here exactly would you go? yer underground, remember?”

“I…I’ll climb my way out. I just need the right equipment. “

Sans snorted, while holding back a few chuckles under his breath. 

“if it was that easy, don’t ya think _we_ monsters would of tried that years ago?”

“there’s a magic barrier keepin’ us trapped down here, along with you.”

“sorry to be the bearer of bad news…

…but you’re never goin’ back home…”

You hesitated for a moment, taking in what he just said. Narrowing your eyes, you snapped back at him defensively.

“I WILL G— “where both stuck here sweets, so make the best of what you have.”

He appeared in front of you again, taking a lock of your hair in his hands, stroking it gently.

“if you ever needed a friend it would be now. And I’m more than willing. if you would just give me a chance.” He said softly with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “you don’t have to be alone anymore.”

You looked the other way. “No, I don’t want you.” You felt his skeletal hand on your cheek, turning you to look at him again.

He looked hurt, frowning with his sockets drooping sadly. He let out a sigh, sounding defeated.

“that’s too bad…,” You felt him grip on your cheek, pinching you roughly like a naughty child.

“ ** _your gonna have me no matter what you want_ _._ ” **His voice turning dark, but playful, with his toothy smile returning.

You pushed him away and rubbed the pain from your cheek.

Sans pulled his sleeve to look at his watch.

“we’ll keep in touch.” He said and walk through the kitchen and into the front room, opening the front door to leave, just before waving good-bye.

“FUCK YOU!”

“heh, were not at that level yet sweets, let’s be friends for a little while longer. He winked and shut the door.


End file.
